Forgetting What Lies Ahead
by 808brucasfan
Summary: Picks up after Brooke gives Lucas the purple monkey. After one night together, will Brooke be able to let him back into her heart, or will something else have to happen in order for the two of them to be together, and how long will that last? BRUCAS!
1. Chapter 1

Takes place near the end of season 5 right after Brooke gives Lucas the purple monkey...

"I love you Lucas Scott" she said looking up at her ex-boyfriend. "I love you too, Brooke Davis." He replied back to her.

And at that moment they both knew that the other one meant it, and that the words that they spoke to each other came from some place so deep inside of themselves that they had never experienced this kind of love. Whether they were feeling that way out of loneliness, or because recently they had spent so much time together, or simply because two former lovers had finally been able to become friends, it didn't matter. They were drawn together, two people with the same heart. As their bodies began to draw closer and closer to each other they knew that they should stop this before something happened that they would both regret.

Brooke's mind was screaming that this was Peyton's true love, or even Lindsey's true love, and the ache in her heart was there because she just couldn't believe that Lucas Scott was hers. She had given up hope a long time ago because it just hurt too much, and instead threw herself into seeing those around her reach that level of happiness that she knew she would never have. Lucas Scott was not the boy for her, at least that's what she constantly tried to tell herself.

Lucas's mind was all over the place. Five years ago he had wanted to be with Brooke more then anything, but she stopped missing him, and that hurt him more then he ever let anyone know, even Peyton. He knew he had hurt Brooke so much and he didn't want to do that again, he couldn't do that again. But looking down into her big brown eyes there was nothing more he wanted to do then to cup his hands around her face and draw her in for a sweet, tender kiss.

As their bodies moved together as one, their kissing became more intense and all those thoughts that they were each having a minute ago disappeared and all they could do was hold on so tight to each other, in fear that this would all go away sooner rather then later.

The next morning, as Brooke woke up, she felt someone stirring next to her. Immediately a smile came to her face as memories of last night…and early this morning…and in the shower… and the kitchen…flooded her mind. Luke turned to face her and smiled. "Good morning, pretty girl" he said. She started to answer back "hey boyfriend", as she used to do when they were in high school but stopped mid-sentence, as they hadn't had the "talk" yet of what exactly she and Lucas were doing together, so instead she simply said "good morning Broody."

Lucas smiled at her, remembering the nickname she used to call him. He got up from the bed and started to gather his clothes. His cell phone dropped out of his pocket as he picked up his pants so he laid it on the nightstand next to the bed. "Brooke you mind if I take a quick shower before I leave?" he said. "I have to stop by the school and grab some things out of my office, and I don't want to look like I just rolled out of bed." "Sure no problem" Brooke replied, "maybe I'll join you, if you're lucky" she said while letting the sheet fall from where it was covering her naked body.

Shaking his head Lucas walked into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly cracked open, knowing that Brooke would be joining him very shortly. As Brooke got of bed and headed towards the bathroom she heard her phone ring. Thinking that it might be Angie's parents calling she rushed to grab the phone off of the nightstand without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello" Brooke said into the phone, but it came out a little groggy and much deeper then she had anticipated, she realized she was getting a little choked up again thinking about Angie.

"Luke? It's Lindsay" came the voice on the other line. Brooke suddenly realized she had picked up Lucas' phone by accident, "darn it, why did we have to have the same phone" Brooke thought to herself. She didn't know what to do so she just did a little grunt, hoping that it sounded manly enough. "Luke I know this is a surprise but when I got your dedication I felt like I had to call you. I was scared of the immensity of your love and when you asked if I missed you Luke, well of course I miss you, I think about you every day. I've never stopped missing you. Look Luke, I have to go but can you meet me at your house? In say one hour? I think we need to talk." Lindsay said. Brooke didn't know what to do, just a moment ago she was so happy, she felt like she could fall in love with Lucas Scott, that her heart would be safe in his hands. But Lindsay's call was like reality setting in. She couldn't do this to her self again, no, she wouldn't do this to her self again. She was a rich, successful fashion designer and she refused to get caught up in another love triangle. Well actually, more like a love square if you add Peyton, and of course when it comes to Lucas Scott's heart, you always have to include Peyton. Brooke Davis was not going to become that insecure, love sick, teenage girl ever again!

Brooke sat on the bed and waited patiently for Lucas to be done with his shower. She finally heard him shut off the water and her heart began to pound so loudly that she was sure Lucas would hear it. "What was she going to say to him?" Brooke thought to herself. She couldn't blurt out that she had answered his phone on accident and that Lindsay wanted to get back together with him. He would just say that it didn't matter, he was over Lindsay. And then she would believe him and they would start dating until she found him kissing her in his bedroom. No, Brooke wouldn't let that happen again. Or, maybe he would be happy that Lindsay wanted him back, and he would go running off to meet her. Brooke wasn't sure which thought hurt more, but she knew that those were the only two logical options and they both ended with her getting hurt. This was the only way, to end it with him now, before either one of them got hurt.

"Hey pretty girl, I thought you were going to join me in there?" Lucas said as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Lucas, look we need to talk" Brooke said as she motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed. "Uh oh, this sounds serious" Lucas joked as he sat next to her. "Luke, last night kind of took me by surprise and I think I was just really lonely, what with Angie leaving and you were, well…there. When I said that I loved you, I meant it, as a friend. I really value the friendship we have been able to have over the last couple weeks and I really don't want to ruin it. I am so grateful for all your help with Angie and my designs." Brooke said. This next part was going to be hard but she knew she had to say, it was the only thing that he would listen to. "Luke, and to be honest, I don't have those type of feelings for you. I stopped loving you in that way a long time ago. You belong with Peyton, or even Lindsay, but I am not the girl for you, just like you are not the guy for me."

"Is that how you really feel?" Lucas asked, trying not to let the hurt show in his eyes. "Yes, I'm sorry." Brooke replied. "Don't be, we are both adults and we never said what this was anyway, right? Besides we couldn't make it work then, what makes us think it would work now?" Lucas added. "Exactly, besides, you should give Peyton another chance, she really does love you" Brooke told him as she stood up from the bed and walked across the room to where a picture of she and Peyton sat. "At least someone loves me" he mumbled. "What was that Luke?" Brooke asked. "Nothing, I better be going, so…friends?" He said as he grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. "Friends" Brooke replied as he walked out of the room, and what felt like out of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not one for writing notes, but thanks for the review and I hope you will enjoy this story.**

--

As Lucas made his way to the high school he kept playing Brooke's words over and over in his mind. Sure he had been surprised too by the events that took place last night. He wasn't expecting anything to happen with Brooke, they were friends, and plus Brooke was always encouraging him that Lindsay would call, or that she would one day return. He even thought of the times Brooke pushed him towards Peyton, asking if he still loved her. As he remembered her words from so long ago, it just drove home the truth of her words just a few minutes ago. Brooke Davis did not have feelings for him, she was not the girl for him, and he was not the guy for her. His thoughts weighed heavily on his heart and he wasn't sure what to think anymore. The only thing he knew was that he just wanted to be loved back. Why was it that every girl that he wanted to be with, insisted that he really wanted to be with someone else. When he was with Lindsay, she insisted that he was still in love with Peyton, and when he was with Brooke, she couldn't understand that he and Peyton were just friends, at least the second time.

That last thought was another heavy burden that he continued to carry around with him, the fact that he had needed a second time with Brooke. He messed up big time when they were first together but that was when he was confused and didn't know what he wanted. But the second time, well the second time he was so sure that Brooke was the one for him, that he was done looking and there would be no other girl in his life. But life doesn't always turn out like we want it to, and Brooke stopped missing him then and she apparently still didn't miss him now. Lately he had been wondering what a third chance with Brooke would look like, he just never expected his third chance would be a one night stand. Maybe it was time to move forward with his life, perhaps with someone who would be willing to move forward with him.

Peyton was the only girl that he loved who hadn't left him because she thought he was in love with someone else. She also didn't want to marry him when he proposed, but maybe he was being unfair when he insisted they had to get married right away, that waiting 2 or 3 years was not an option. And now here she was, back in his life and wanting to be with him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he could be happy with Peyton. Maybe she was the love of his life, the woman he was destined to be with, that's why Lindsay and Brooke kept turning away from him. As much as he wanted that third chance with Brooke, maybe it was for the best that it had happened the way it did. Two lonely souls coming together for one night of comfort and love, then those two souls parting to find the ones that they are meant to be with. As Lucas walked to his office with these thoughts swirling around he couldn't shake that feeling that he was missing something, that something just wasn't right. Was it that he didn't have Brooke in his life? Or was it that he had pushed away the only girl that was truly opening up her heart to him and now he had a second chance with Peyton? Whatever it was he knew that he was tired of just thinking about his future, and he wanted to start living it.

As Lucas walked into his office to collect his things in order to make room for Skills, he noticed a letter addressed to him sitting on his desk. He slowly picked it up not know what to expect, maybe it was another letter from a concerned parent about Luke being able to come back to coach in 10 games, but instead it was two tickets to Las Vegas and a short note. _"Dear Lucas, I heard about what happened and thought you may need to get away for a while. When Camilla died I went through a grieving process where I made some pretty unwise choices, but I was given a second chance, and I fought hard for you to have a second chance as well. But if you do anything to make me regret this, I will come there and kick your sorry butt." –Whitey_

Maybe this was a sign, two tickets to Vegas, the wedding chapel of the world. He quickly gathered his things and headed towards home to pack his bags. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say or what exactly he was doing, but as he had promised himself earlier, he was done thinking about starting his life, and now he wanted to live it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas could feel the excitement rising in his body as he shoved a pair of jeans into his duffle bag. He still wasn't exactly sure what his next move was going to be but he looked forward with anticipation to what his life would be like 5 years from now, even 1 year from now, heck even a week from now his life was going to be changed forever. Just thinking about the future reminded him of the phone call he had just had. Peyton had been surprised to say the least, but she had also said yes. That little word, yes, would have sounded so sweet to hear 2 years ago, only sounded mildly pleasing to Luke now. He shook off that feeling deciding that it must be there because of the hurt he had felt from Peyton 2 years ago and reminded himself that she had said yes now, and that is what mattered the most. As he continued to pack his bag his thoughts turned back to Brooke. If he had thought that he had even the smallest chance with her, he wouldn't have called Peyton, but Brooke made it very clear earlier that morning that she was over him. It was hard to hear but for the best. Now Luke could move on with his life, no more Lindsay and no more Brooke, just Peyton.

Meanwhile, as Lucas was packing his bags, Peyton was at home desperately searching through her closest for clothes to pack, wondering what does one pack to wear to their wedding in Las Vegas? Her wedding, to Lucas Scott was something that she had dreamed about for the last two years and now she was going to have it. She allowed her thoughts to continue down that path thinking about her future with Luke. Where they would live, how many kids they would have, and these thoughts brought such a big smile to her face that her cheeks began to hurt, that is until her eyes fell upon the copy of Lucas' book that Lindsay had given her. Knowing what was inside that book brought a frown to her face. For the first time since Lucas called, Peyton's thoughts turned to Brooke.

When Lindsay had given the book to Peyton to read, Lindsay had insisted that Lucas had written the book about Peyton.She was convinced that Peyton was the comet in that story, and Peyton had hoped that it was true, even though she tried to convince Lindsay that she was sure the story was just about a comet. But as Peyton had begun to read the story she new instantly that it was not just about a comet, but it really was about the love that Lucas had for a particular girl, and Peyton would have given anything for that girl to be her. But she knew that it wasn't her, it wasn't her at all, and when everyone else who knew Lucas read that book they too would know that the comet was in fact Brooke. Peyton had even been a little surprised that Lucas himself had not figured out who he was writing about, but then again Lucas never did really know what he wanted until it was too late, and on that Peyton clung to the hope that one day Lucas' heart would change and he would really love her. She knew that Brooke believed that they should be together, in fact everyone else seemed to believe that as well. Haley had showed her the predictions Lucas had made, Skills admitted that he was rooting for them, even Lindsay walked away thinking that Peyton and Lucas would be together in the end. "This is how it is supposed to be" Peyton said to herself as she gathered the rest of her things and walked out to her car. She was going to be meeting Lucas at his house, which she supposed would be their house when they got back, and then they would drive to the airport together.

As Peyton pulled up to the house Lucas was outside putting his bags into the car. As she walked towards him carrying her bag she wasn't really sure what to do, "should I kiss him?" she thought, instead shyly she held out her bag to him and asked "so are we really do this?" Lucas grabbed her bag with one hand as he ran his other hand over his head, "well if your in, then I'm in" he said as he smiled at her. Not exactly the most romantic thing he could have said but Peyton figured they would have their whole life for romance, it didn't need to be perfect right away, after all, not much about their relationship had ever been perfect. As they got into the car and headed to the airport they fell into a comfortable silence, both getting lost in their thoughts, which coincidentally included a certain brunette they both knew and loved.


	4. Chapter 4

After Lucas had left her house all Brooke wanted to do was hide under the covers for the rest of the day

After Lucas had left her house all Brooke wanted to do was hide under the covers for the rest of the day. She had refused to let her self cry over this latest situation with Lucas, convincing herself that she was better off rejecting him before he left her for Peyton or Lindsay. However, even though she was the one who cut things off with Lucas before they even got started, it didn't make the pain go away an easier. So at the moment, Brooke Davis, successful fashion designer, was laying on her bed, covered from head to toe with her 500 thread count designer sheets wanting to stay in her safe little bubble and not have to return to the real world, ever. Well maybe that was a little dramatic on her part but she definitely wanted to stay in bed for the rest of the day. However, the world was invading her bubble in the form of her cell phone which had been ringing off and on for the last couple of minutes.

Deciding that she couldn't hide out forever, after all Brooke had a highly successful company to run, she pushed the covers off of her and made her way over to her dresser where her phone had begun ringing again. Brooke glanced at the caller I.D. making sure that it was indeed her phone and saw that it was Millie calling. "Hi Millie, what's up?" Brooke said into the phone. "Oh Brooke I'm so glad you answered, I was just wondering if you were going to come into the store today, remember I asked you if I could have the afternoon off for my doctors appointment?" came the voice on the phone. "Oh Millie I completely forgot, what with Angie leaving I've been a little out of it, but I will get ready and be there in about an hour, will that be enough time for you to make it to your appointment?" Brooke replied. "Absolutely, thanks Brooke, and I'm sorry again about Angie, you were really great with her and I just know that some day you are going to make a really great mom." Millie said as they said their goodbyes.

Brooke hung up the phone and began looking through her closet. Even if she felt horrible today, she was going to look her best, so Brooke spent a little extra time picking out her clothes and putting on her make-up. While the inside of Brooke was breaking, the world would only see the cool, confident, successful Brooke Davis, and she hoped one day her outward appearance would match how she felt on the inside.

Later that night as Brooke was about to close the store, her thoughts once again turned to Lucas Scott. The store had been crazy all day, with customer after customer coming in to look around her store, and more importantly they were there to buy clothes from her store. They had made so much money that day, but that wasn't even what Brooke was most proud of. Even after being in the fashion business for several years, Brooke still loved to see peoples faces when they tried on a dress she made, or a pair of jeans and she could see just the happiness that those clothes brought. It was those moments that made everything else worth it, even dealing with Victoria everyday would be ok if Brooke could just see the way her designs brought joy to peoples' lives. But still, even though it was a good day business wise, it had been a hard day in the area of love. And again her thoughts turned to Lucas. Brooke poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch in the middle of the sales floor. It was definitely going to be hard seeing Lucas after what happened, especially if he and Peyton did get together, but at least two of the people she cared most about would be happy, and in that Brooke found a little bit of happiness.

As she was getting lost in her thoughts Brooke heard the bell ring on the front door of the store, indicating that a customer must be coming in. "I'm sorry but we just closed" Brooke began to say as she got up from the couch and turned around to see who it was. But she didn't have time to finish her sentence as all she saw was a large man with a gun coming towards her. Brooke didn't have much time to react so she turned and ran towards the back room to try and lock herself in the supply closet. But in her haste to get away she tripped over the rug and went head first into the front cashier counter where she hit her head and fell to the ground. The last thing she remembered was seeing the man standing over her, and then everything went black.

That same night a little boy was waiting for his Aunty Brooke to read him a bedtime story. "Mama, where's Aunty Brooke? I thought you said she missed me and was going to come over and read me a story?" the little boy asked. "Brooke said she was coming Jamie but maybe Aunty Brooke was really busy at the store so you can stay up for 15 more minutes, but if she isn't here by then its off to bed ok? And you can see her tomorrow." Haley replied to her son as he ran off to play with his Wii until Brooke arrived. Haley walked into the kitchen where Nathan was making himself a snack. "Nathan did Brooke call? She called earlier and said she was really bummed about Angie leaving so I told her to come over after work so we could talk and Jamie really wanted to see her, but she was supposed to be here an hour ago and its not like her to be late, or to at least call." Haley said, the worry slowly beginning to build in her. "Did you try calling her cell phone? Maybe she got stuck at work." Nathan replied. "Of course I tried, I even tried calling the store but there was no answer, I'm really starting to get worried." Haley said as she paced back and forth biting her lower lip as she usually did when she was worried. "Look Haley I'm sure everything is fine but if she doesn't call in the next half hour I'll drive past the store to check things out, ok?" Nathan said as he pulled his wife into an embrace. He knew how much she worried about her family and friends and he didn't want her getting worked up over nothing.

A half hour later, after Jamie had been put to bed and Brooke still wasn't answering her phone Nathan was in his car headed towards the clothes over bros store. As he pulled up outside he noticed that the lights were still on, which he thought was a good sign since Brooke was probably just working late. However, as he got closer to the store he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he could now see into the store, which had been completely trashed. As he ran into the store with his heart pounding not sure what he would find Nathan called out "Brooke! Brooke! Where are you?" Clothes were everywhere, the racks had been turned over and the cash register was laying on the ground, busted open. When he was looking at the cash register, something else caught his eye, "Brooke!" Nathan yelled as he ran towards where the girl was sprawled out on the ground. There was a pool of blood near her head that had come from the deep gash on the side of her face. There didn't appear to be anything broken but Brooke was out cold and she wasn't responding. Nathan grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called 911. It was a short time later, as he was getting into the ambulance with Brooke that he remembered to call Haley. This was going to break her heart but he knew that his wife needed to know. He slowly dialed his home number wishing he could protect his wife from the horrible news just a little longer. "Haley, I found Brooke." Nathan said. "That's great, so what happened to her? Did she forget?" Haley said, relieved that Brooke hadn't gone missing. "Haley, its not good, I think Brooke was robbed, I found her on the floor, it looked like she was running away from something but was either pushed or fell. She is unconscious, and she lost a lot of blood. I'm headed to the hospital, if you want to meet me here I'm sure my mom can watch Jamie for us." Nathan replied, knowing what his wife must be going through. "I'll be right there." Haley said as she hung up the phone and slid to the ground as her legs were shaking so badly she couldn't stand any longer. "Brooke, poor Brooke" Haley thought to her self. "Oh God please, please just let her be ok."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so for all the reviews, they really are what motivate me to keep writing. Thanks again!**

To say the plane ride to Las Vegas was awkward would be an understatement. Lucas and Peyton hardly said 5 words to each other, and when they both recoiled back as if being burnt when their hands accidentally brushed they tried to laugh it off as nerves but they both knew they shouldn't get married. Of course, neither one said this on the 4 and a half hour plane ride, or during the 30 minutes they spent waiting at the baggage claim, or the 15 minutes they waited in silence for their cab to take them to their hotel. It wasn't until they were faced with one very important question, "Would you like a King size bed or two Queens?" the hotel employee asked them as they were checking in. Neither Lucas or Peyton were sure how to answer that question, so at the exact same moment they turned to each other and said "we need to talk." Lucas turned to the front desk attendant and told them that they would need a minute and that they wouldn't be checking in right now.

As Peyton and Lucas walked over to the couches located in the lobby of the hotel they both tried to think of what they were going to say next. Neither one wanted to hurt the other, but they both knew that marriage was not for them. As they sat down, Lucas decided that he should start, after all he was the one who got them into this mess in the first place. "Peyton" he started, "you know that I really care about you. When I proposed to you two years ago, I know I could have been happy with you, and when you said you weren't ready, I was really hurt. But if I'm going to be honest with you now, I think I proposed again because I was running away. I knew that you would say yes if I asked you to marry me again, and a part of me wishes that it would be that simple, but love never is. And I know that makes me sound like a really bad guy but I'm trying to change. In high school I was that guy who couldn't make up his mind, and now that we are here and about to possibly get married, it made me realize that yes, I love you Peyton, but a part of me will never be sure if I love you because you needed me, because you love me. And that used to be enough, but I know that it is not fair to you, so I am really, really sorry to drag you all the way out here only to be having this conversation with you now." Lucas finished his speech, hoping that his and Peyton's friendship could still be salvaged. He knew what he said may be a little hard for Peyton to hear, but she had to know the truth, and more importantly, Lucas had to face the truth himself.

He half expected Peyton to walk away and never talk to him again so he was a little shocked when she gave him a little smile and said "When you called me I was really happy, but then as I began to think about it, I knew the only reason you would be calling me is if you had tried again with her, and she said no, she didn't want to be with you."

Lucas assumed that Peyton was talking about Lindsay so he replied, "Peyton, Lindsay and I are over, we've been over for a while, she made that very clear."

"Luke," Peyton interrupted, "I'm not talking about Lindsay, I'm talking about Brooke."

"How did…" He started to ask.

"Your book" Peyton replied. "Lindsay let me read a copy. She thought that the book was about me, but I had only read about 11 pages when I realized that your book was about Brooke. Anyone who knows you Luke, and knows Brooke, will know that your second book is about Brooke."

As her words began to sink in, Lucas thought back to the book he had written, about what he had thought was a simple comet. Words that he had used to describe the comet, to describe everything in that book, it really was about Brooke. He had written that book from his heart, and his heart knew that Brooke was the one, even before his mind did.

Peyton was amazed at the looks that had just passed over Lucas' face. He had gone from looking anxious, to surprised, to blissfully happy, and now he was frowning. "What's the matter Luke? You don't agree that the comet is Brooke? Peyton asked doubtfully. Lucas responded, "No, I know now that the comet is Brooke, but it doesn't really matter does it? You were right, I did try again with Brooke, but she said no, in fact she said that I was not the guy for her, and she was not the girl for me." He replied with a slight tone of bitterness.

"Luke, you know that Brooke is just trying to protect herself, you need to fight for her, do what ever it takes to convince her that you are the one for her. Look, I need to tell you something, and it may make you hate me but do you remember Haley and Nathan's wedding? she asked. "Yeah sure" Luke replied, unsure of where this was going. "Well when you and Brooke were dancing, and she mentioned that I had told her something about you and I. Then you assumed that I had told her about the kiss in the library, right?" Peyton asked. Lucas groaned remembering the hurt look on Brooke's face, "yeah, unfortunately" he replied. "Well what I had actually said" Peyton continued, "was that I still had feelings for you. She was upset and she hated me, but eventually I think Brooke was just being Brooke, and she wanted to see me happy, even if she hated me. So she walked away from you, thinking that you would be happy with me too." Peyton said with a little bit of sadness, realizing that she could never make Lucas as happy as Brooke did. "And so now Luke," Peyton said as she stood up, "I am finally going to be the type of friend that Brooke deserves, and the type of friend that she has always been to me, we are going back to Tree Hill, and you are going to fight your ass off to win back Brooke Davis! Come on!" She said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the exit. Luke wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he couldn't fight the little bit of hope that was rising with in him, allowing himself to believe, even if just for a little while that he would get a real third chance with Brooke, not just a one night stand.

Early the next morning, as Lucas and Peyton were just touching down at the airport, Brooke was slowly waking up. She had a huge headache and felt really groggy. Haley noticed Brooke begin to stir so she ran over to her bedside from the chair she was sitting in next to Nathan, who was just starting to wake up. "Brooke, Brooke, are you okay? We were all so worried about you" Haley rambled on, not quite sure what to say or do. By that time Nathan had gotten up and put his arm around Haley, knowing that his wife was going through a lot. "Hey Brooke, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked. "Like I had a little too much to drink last night? When did we leave Rachel's parents house in the woods? Why are we in a hospital?" Brooke asked, confusion and panic slowly beginning to overtake her. But before she could continue her questions, Mouth and a small, pretty girl with brown hair and glasses walked in holding hands. The girl with the brown hair dropped Mouth's hands and ran towards Brooke, giving her a big hug. "Oh Brooke I am so sorry that I took the afternoon off, I shouldn't have left you at the store by yourself it's all my fault. Please forgive me." The girl with the brown hair said, looking like she was about to break down crying any minute now. Brooke looked around confused, she looked at Haley, Nathan, Mouth, stopping on Mouth she motioned for him to come closer to her. Mouth leaned over so that Brooke could whisper something into his ear. "Mouth she said" her voice sounding a little panicked, "who is that girl you were holding hands with? And what is this store she keeps talking about?" Mouth thought that she must be joking but as he looked at her face, he realized she had the same look on her face when he had set up the website for her fashion line, it was pure panic. He didn't know what to say so he said the only thing he could say, "Brooke, I think you have amnesia."


	6. Chapter 6

It was the worst timing possible but after Mouth's revelation that Brooke had amnesia, a nurse had come in and ushered everyone out of the room so that she could run some tests on Brooke and prep her for her evaluation with the doctor

It was the worst timing possible but after Mouth's revelation that Brooke had amnesia, a nurse had come in and ushered everyone out of the room so that she could run some tests on Brooke and prep her for her evaluation with the doctor. Haley had been pacing the halls outside of Brooke's room for the last 45 minutes, while Nathan tried to calm his wife down and get her to sit for a minute. "I can't believe both Luke and Peyton haven't returned my call yet, I left a message on both of their phones. Where the heck can they be?" Haley said as she continued to pace the hallway. "Brooke has amnesia, and apparently she thinks we are back in high school. Oh no, Jamie is going to be so crushed that his Aunty Brooke doesn't remember who he is." Haley said as it dawned on her the huge impact this was going to have not only on her son, but also on everyone else involved in Brooke's life.

It was five minutes later that the doctor finally emerged from Brooke's room. He suddenly had four anxious faces looking up him anticipating what he would say next. "Well, as you may have guessed your friend has taken a hard hit to her head. She apparently is suffering from amnesia. In every person amnesia can affect them differently, some people may only remember certain people from their life, others may forget everything. It appears that the trauma that Ms. Davis has suffered has caused her to revert back to a time when she was most happy. She appears to think that she is still in high school. Now we can't say how long this will last, it could be for only a few hours, or even a few months, but we do expect that she will regain her full memory at some point. Until then, I would like to ask you as her friends to keep her as calm as possible. Hopefully there hasn't been any big life changes that would cause her more emotional trauma or else she may revert to an even younger age in order to protect herself. Do you have any questions?" he asked looking around at Brooke's friends.

They all began to talk at once and continued to speak over each other until the doctor held up his hand to silence them all. "Alright, I can see that you all have a lot of questions, and unfortunately I have to go, but as soon as possible I will either come back myself to answer your questions or send my nurse who may be able to help you" the doctor interrupted, "also, as I said, please keep Ms. Davis as calm as possible, and I would also like to ask you to please let her rest for the next couple of hours, she has been through a lot and rest is the best thing for her" he added as he started to walk away. "Oh yeah one more thing, are any of you Lucas?" he asked, "Ms. Davis wouldn't even let me start to examine her until I promised that I would try to find her boyfriend, Lucas Scott." This last question really silenced the four friends as they looked at each other not quite sure what to say. Haley was the first one to speak as she stepped forward and said "Doctor, actually Lucas and Brooke are no longer together. Will that be a problem? They are still friends though" she added. "Well" the doctor replied, "she seems pretty adamant about seeing this Lucas Scott, so if he is around, I think it may be best if she talks to him first. Then as she begins to feel comfortable and realizes that years have passed since her latest memory, that will be a good time to begin to inform her of the things that have changed over time."

As the doctor turned to walk away Haley couldn't help but curse under her breath. "I can't believe this, Lucas and Peyton better both get here, like, now! Where the heck are they? Oh my gosh what if they are together, oh this is going to crush Brooke, I won't let this happen to her. I swear I am so kicking their asses when the get here!" Haley continued muttering to herself as Nathan looked on with a half amused smile on his face. He knew when his wife got going like this it was best to stay out of her way. He even felt a little sorry for Lucas and Peyton, but a only a little sorry, he thought something must be up if they both weren't at the hospital yet. Just as Haley began to calm down a little, the elevator down the hall opened to reveal two very tired and distraught people. Lucas and Peyton ran down the hall as they saw their friends gathered near the waiting room. As soon as Haley saw them she starting walking towards them, ready to read them the riot act but as soon as she got close enough to see Lucas' face, she knew that he was already beating himself up inside for not being there sooner.

"Haley, what happened? I'm sorry my phone was off and as soon as I got your message we headed right over. Please tell me she is ok… she is ok right?" Lucas said as he choked out those last few words, hoping and praying that his pretty girl was going to fine. "Luke" Haley started, "she finally woke up about an hour ago, but it's not good."

"What are you trying to say Haley? What do you mean its not good?" Lucas asked as he moved to push past her and go into Brooke's room, he just had to see her, touch her, be near to her. "Wait, you can't go in there, the doctor asked us to let her rest for a while, and besides I haven't told you what the bad news is. Luke, she has amnesia. The doctor said she has reverted back to a time where she felt most safe, and that's high school. Also, from something she said before we were pushed out of the room makes me think that she thinks we were just at Rachel's parents house in the woods. Remember when Pete from Fall Out Boy came? So Luke she actually thinks that …" Haley said as Lucas cut her off. "That I'm here boyfriend, right? She thinks we are still together?" Lucas stumbled over his words trying to contain the excitement he could feel bubbling up inside him. "Haley I have to see her!" he said as he again tried to push past Haley to get to Brooke's room.

Haley caught up to him just as he was about to turn the handle. "Luke" she said, grabbing his arm, "what do you think you are doing? You aren't actually considering going in there and pretending that you two are still together, do you? Especially since I couldn't get a hold of you all night and you were so obviously with Peyton doing God knows what. This isn't fair to Peyton, and it sure as hell isn't fair to Brooke." Haley continued, lowering her voice as she realized nurses had begun to stop and stare at her as she yelled at Lucas. "Haley, you were right, I was with Peyton last night" Lucas said as Haley gave him an, I told you so look, "but it was for closure, I was feeling lonely because I thought I had another chance with Brooke, but she said that she didn't have feelings for me any more. So I ran to Peyton, I know it's not right and I'm not proud of myself, but nothing happened. In fact we had a long talk and realized that yes, while we both wanted to be with each other, it was for the wrong reasons. Peyton helped me realize that Brooke is the one that I want to be with, and now even though the situation sucks, I have a chance to make Brooke fall in love with me all over again. This is my third chance with her, and I swear Haley, I am going to fight for her, I am going to fight like you wouldn't believe. Brooke is my forever, and I just need you to let me prove that to her, please." Luke pleaded with her. "Fine" Haley said as she let go of his arm and took a step back. "But I swear if you hurt her, you are going be the one that we come visit in the hospital." Haley said as she winked at her best friend and turned to walk back to where Nathan and her friends were sitting.

As Lucas pushed open the door to Brooke's room, he could see her sleeping. She looked so small and frail, so vulnerable but so beautiful at the same time. Whether it was out of habit or the fact that he just had to touch her he leaned over and brushed a strand of hair off of her face. This caused her to stir a little and she slowly opened her eyes. Lucas continued to run his hands through her hair being careful to avoid the deep cut on the side of her face. "Hey Pretty Girl" he said. "Hey boyfriend" she replied as she fell back asleep, getting the most peaceful rest she had all night now that she knew Lucas was there watching over her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few days later and Brooke was finally being released from the hospital

It was a few days later and Brooke was finally being released from the hospital. Lucas had spent the last 48 hours either at the hospital, or at home trying to get things ready for when Brooke was released. She had been excited after hearing that she now owned her own home but, she didn't think she would feel safe being at home all alone. Of course Lucas could have easily told her that Peyton would be there, after all, she was Brooke's roommate but he left that little bit of information out, happy that Brooke would be staying at his house, and hopefully in his bed. He wasn't going to take advantage of the situation and have sex with Brooke, but the thought of waking up every morning next to his pretty girl was something he was really looking forward to.

"Yes Haley" Lucas said into his phone as he walked down the hospital corridor to Brooke's room. "I will make sure Brooke knows that you wanted to be here, and that Jamie wasn't feeling well but that he hopes his Aunt Brooke will come visit soon. I will call you once we get settled at my house." Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

"Hey pretty girl, you ready to go?" Lucas said as he pushed open the door to Brooke's room. She was just shoving the last of her things into her duffle bag. Lucas ran over and grabbed the bag from Brooke. "You know" Brooke said smiling up at him, "I don't think I've heard you call me by my name the whole time I've been in the hospital. It's always Pretty girl, or Beautiful, or Cheery. I do have a name ya know?" she said, her eyes twinkling, revealing that she had no problem with the names that Lucas had chosen to call her. "Well what can I say" Lucas murmured into her hair as he pulled her in for an embrace, "I call it like I see it, and you are my pretty girl."

"Well come on then Jeeves, don't forget to grab the flowers and balloons too" Brooke said as she playfully gave him a tab on his butt and bounced out of the room. Lucas grabbed the rest of her things and made his way out, looking back at the place that had brought Brooke so much pain, but hopefully a place that had also brought them together, for good.

It took them a good three or so hours to get back to Lucas' house. About 20 minutes of that was spent driving, and the rest was spent trying to get Brooke to leave the Clothes Over Bro's store after she insisted on just driving by, and then insisted that she just go in for a minute to see her store. It was a good thing that she remembered nothing about the attack, or else the store may have been a hard place to visit. However, because of her amnesia, she bounded around the store like any 16 year old girl would, amazed that she had created these clothes, and more importantly, that she owned everything in there. It was only after Mili and Lucas agreed that Brooke could take one of the dresses home, and after Lucas agreed to bring her back the next day, that she finally got into the car, headed towards Lucas' house.

"Pretty girl, I know you are excited, but the doctor said that you still need to rest." Lucas said as he turned the car onto his street. "Actually Luke, I have lots of energy" she said, smiling at him. "You are the one who is going to need to rest after I get through with you" Brooke teased, as she ran her hand slowly up his leg. Lucas pulled the car into his driveway and turned off the car. He took a deep breath, preparing for the coming conversation. "Brooke" he started. "Uh oh" she interrupted, "you called me Brooke, this can't be good" she said still smiling at him but with a little bit of worry in her eyes.

"Pretty girl, my pretty girl" he said grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest. "I was thinking, it wouldn't be fair to you if we had sex while your memory was still gone. I would feel like I was taking advantage of you, and as much as I want to be with you, believe me I really do, I want us to wait. Is that ok with you?" He said putting his hand under her chin, drawing her eyes towards his.

"Yeah, that's fine with me" she said opening the car door and getting out, "we'll see how long that last after you see me in the lingerie I grabbed from my store when you and that assistant girl weren't looking." And with that Brooke began walking towards the door that she knew led to Lucas' room. She stopped when she saw that it was painted red. "You painted the door red, for me" she said getting a little choked up as the words came out. "Any thing for you pretty girl" he said as he led her into his room, hoping that one day, it would be their room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews, they really encouraging. Also, just to let you know, I have this story completing mapped out in my brain but its just typing it out is what is taking so long. This chapter is a little bit of a filler so it may be a little crappy, I will try to write more soon. thanks again for the reviews.**

--

It was a bittersweet moment for Lucas. On the one hand, he was ecstatic that Brooke was going to be living with him now. After all, with her here, he could protect her, and if she was staying at her house, alone, he wouldn't have been able to do that. However, from the moment he had realized that she was the one he wanted forever with, he had pictured the moment Brooke and he would live together, and amnesia didn't play any part in that story. As he got lost deeper and deeper in his thoughts, he became aware of the fact that Brooke and finished unpacking and was now staring at him.

"What?" he asked. "Is everything ok?" "Oh everything is great, except I've asked you the same question three times, and you didn't even flinch" she said with a sad smile. "Sorry pretty girl," he replied getting up from the bed and wrapping his arms around her, "what can I help you with?"

"Well Luke, I know its been more then a few years since Jimmy and the shooting at the school, but for me I can only remember up until the time we all took that trip to Rachel's house, How is the skank anyway?" she cut into her own line of thought.

"Actually Brooke" he said with a slight laugh, "you and Rachel turned into being really good friends."

"I don't believe you" she replied pushing him away as if he just said the dumbest thing possible, "I would never be friends with that whore, what possessed me to become friends with her?"

"Ummm, you know I'm not really sure, anyway, is that what you wanted to ask me about or was there something more?" he said, hoping to change the subject quickly.

"Well" she said, suddenly getting serious, "I was wondering if we could go visit Keith's grave. I'm sorry if that is hard for you and we don't have to go if you don't want to, I know it must be hard, what with having to see Jimmy's grave while you are there. I still can't believe he killed Keith" she said with a shudder.

"Oh pretty girl, I have so much to tell you about that, but the short story is that Jimmy didn't kill Keith, it was Dan." he said, still having trouble choking out those words even after all these years.

"Wow" Brooke said sitting on the bed to steady her self, "what kind of world did I wake up to? Dan killed Keith and I'm friends with Rachel, what's next? You and Peyton had a secret relationship behind my back, again?" she joked, not realizing just how close she was to the truth.

Lucas wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew once Brooke gained her memory back she would be hurt all over again but he had promised himself that however much time he had left with this Brooke, he was going to spend making her fall in love with him all over again and he would break through the walls that Brooke had put up 5 years earlier. Also this way, he figured, when she did regain his memory, her love for him would far out weigh the hurt she felt so many years earlier. He wasn't dumb, he knew she would be mad he lied to her about them being together, but he had to hope that the night they had shared after Angie left was a sign that she really did love him, but that she was just scared. Her being here now, living with him, being together with him, he hoped would show her that they really did belong together.

Luckily the doorbell rang and he didn't have to give her an answer. Lucas looked over at Brooke questioningly, "expecting any visitors pretty girl?" he said, but she was already down the hall heading towards the door as she yelled back, "nope, but maybe its my BEST FRIEND RACHEL" she said mockingly, clearly not believing that she and Rachel were ever friends.

As Brooke opened the door, she saw that it really was her best friend. "P. Swayer, I am so pissed off at you!" Brooke said. Thoughts were swirling around Peyton's head, "surely Lucas wouldn't have been so dumb as to tell Brooke about their trip to Vegas, would he?" she thought. "Geez Peyton" Brooke said cutting into her thoughts, "you look like you are about to throw up, I was just kidding, I mean I am a little upset this is the first time I'm actually seeing your face, where the hell have you been? Your best friend has amnesia and all you can do is call my hospital room? What's going on? On god you don't have like five little Pete Wentz's to take care of do you? because Lucas didn't mention anything about you being married and I don't know how much money you have in the eyeliner budget because…" Brooke rambled on as she looked past Peyton, half expecting to see a couple of children in concert t-shirts and eyeliner behind her.

"No Brooke" she replied, half laughing, half really relieved that Brooke wasn't really mad at her. "I'm sorry I haven't been around, I've just been really busy at the record label and I figured I would give you some time to get settled."

The truth was she was really hurting, and to see Brooke and Lucas together hurt just a little too much. Peyton knew that it was supposed to be this way but it didn't make the pain go away any faster. As Brooke pulled Peyton in to the house, she couldn't help that her heart was breaking just a little. It was less then a week ago that she had pulled up to this house, happy as can be, thinking about how it was going to be living here and what she and Lucas' kids were going to be like. And now, she was supposed to just sit here and talk with Brooke in Lucas' living room as if nothing had happened. It was going to be hard, but Peyton knew that it was the least she could do for Brooke, after all, Brooke had always been there for her, it was her turn to be the good friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short chapter before I go to sleep. Thanks again for all the reviews**

--

Later that night Lucas and Brooke were lounging on the couch just enjoying each others company. The TV was on but neither one was really paying attention. Lucas couldn't help but notice how nicely Brooke fit in his arms. It reminded him of the time she had brought Angie over to his house so that she could finish her sketches for Macys. They had ended up falling asleep together on the couch, in one hand he was holding a sleeping Angie and the other he had draped around Brooke. Even on that night it had felt so right, and now here he was again, on the same couch, in the same position, except with no Angie. It wasn't until he heard Brooke snoring softly that he realized she had fallen asleep. He was a little relieved because if Brooke had been up, she may have made good on her earlier threat of showing him the lingerie that she had gotten from Clothes Over Bros. If that had happened, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to resist, yup it was definitely better that she had fallen asleep.

As he placed a kiss on Brooke's head he began to think of earlier that afternoon. Ever since realizing that it was Brooke that he wanted to be with, and then finding out she was in the hospital he hadn't really given Peyton much thought. But seeing her in his house, talking and laughing with Brooke affected him more then he thought it would. Things had been so different just a few days before tonight. If things had gone as planned, it may have been Peyton he was curled up with on the couch and not Brooke. He loved Peyton, he couldn't deny that, and he would always care for her, but loving someone and being in love with someone were two different things, and he knew one thing for sure, he was in love with Brooke Davis.

As he slowly got up, being sure not to disturb her, he slowly picked Brooke up to carry her to their bedroom. As he laid her on the bed and began to cover her with the blankets, Brooke stirred a little. She was talking in her sleep and it had made her look even cuter in Lucas' eyes, if that was even possible. "He's on the door, he's on the door, under me…" she murmured, turning on her side. He wasn't sure what that meant but he figured she should get some rest so he kissed her on the forehead again and slowly backed out of the room, leaving the door cracked open so he could hear her in case she called for him.

As he was walking back to the living room his cell phone began to ring. He rushed to pull it out of his pocket and answer it so that the noise wouldn't wake up Brooke. Before he could even say hello he heard Haley on the other line. "Lucas Eugene Scott, did you not say that you would call me once you got home and settled? It is now 10pm and I'm guessing you have been settled for quite some time now. What was so important that you couldn't remember to call me? Ewww, never mind don't answer that, knowing you two I can only guess what you were doing" she said, finally stopping for some air. "Haley its not like that, actually Peyton was here earlier" Lucas told her. "Oh, so that must have been awkward, how is Brooke? Did she sense anything was up?" Haley asked. "It was a little weird but Peyton and I both know that this is the way its supposed to be. And if Brooke did notice any thing, she didn't mention it. Hales, I'm sorry I didn't call you but how about if we come by tomorrow? Its just been a long day and I have some things I need to do before I go to sleep. So I'll see you tomorrow" he replied.

"Ok Lucas, I'll see you tomorrow, oh but one more thing, Luke how are you going to stop Brooke from reading your book? I know she isn't exactly the type to read a book for fun, but you know her, once she finds out you had a best seller there isn't going to be anything that will stop her from reading it, at least a little, and do you remember what you wrote in that book? It isn't going to be good" Haley said. "I know Hales, that's all I've been thinking about, but lets just hope she falls in love with me again before she reads it" he answered. "Luke she has always loved you," Haley responded, "now she just has to be able to trust you. Well good night brother-in-law, I sure hope your plan works, I'm rooting for you guys." And with that Lucas hung up the phone, and once again he was plagued by the thoughts of Brooke finding out the truth before he was able to fully get through to her. He was just going to have to turn up his game and work double time in winning back his girlfriend, this time for good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its taken me sooooooooo long to update, but here is what I got. It may not be very good, I was a little distracted while writing it but please review :)**

--

As they pulled up in front of Nathan and Haley's house, Brooke looked over anxiously at Lucas, who was sitting in the driver's seat. Out of the corner of his eye Luke could see her nervously biting on her lip. Ever since leaving Keith's grave earlier that morning Brooke had been grilling him on all things Jamie. Of course she felt bad not remembering him, especially since he looked so hurt the first time he jumped on her bed at the hospital just to say hi. If the situation had been any different the look on Brooke's face when he reached to give her a hug would have been really funny, but Jamie didn't understand that his Aunty Brooke had no idea who he was, and even worse Brooke felt so lost not remembering this adorable little boy who clearly loved her a lot. She had tried to play it off and pretend that she remembered but Jamie knew something was different, and after that he had shied away from Brooke for the rest of his visit.

"So, he is 5 years old, he loves basketball and something called Nintendo Wii, which I still have no idea what that is, and he had a dinosaur themed birthday party." Brooke asked, making sure that she knew as much as possible about Jamie. "And he has a rabbit named Chester that he loves" Lucas added. "Oh Luke, maybe we shouldn't go in, I mean I can't even remember his favorite pet, how am I going to remember everything else? He's going to know I'm a fraud, and then he'll hate me forever." Brooke replied, crossing her arms over her chest, determined not to go into the house. "Brooke" Lucas started, "maybe its best if you are just honest with him, you just start all over again. He is a smart kid, and he has a good little heart, he will love you once he gets to know you, and see that you are still his Aunty Brooke, just that you don't remember some things. Come on lets go in, and besides Haley will kill me if we don't come in. In fact, here she comes right now." Lucas said looking towards the front of the house where Haley was now walking towards them.

"What are you two doing out here for so long?" Haley asked, opening Brooke's car door. "Jamie saw you guys pull up five minutes ago, he is really excited to see his Aunt and Uncle" she continued, as she smiled at Brooke. "Haley, even five years later you are a terrible liar, but I love you for trying. But don't worry, Jamie will love me, even if I have to buy him half of Toys R Us to do it. You know I'm rich right?" Brooke replied, grabbing her purse as she, Lucas, and Haley walked in to the house. "Yes, I know you are rich, but you don't have to spoil Jamie, he loves you for you, besides what boy could ever resist the Brooke Davis charm." Haley said laughing as she imagined Brooke buying truckload after truckload of toys, it actually wouldn't be too far from the truth of what she really would do, given the chance.

"Hi Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke" Jamie said as the adults walked into the living room. He was still a little apprehensive of his new Aunt Brooke. She looked the same, and she talked the same, but she was still a little different. The three adults weren't really sure what to do so at the moment they were all just looking at each other, not sure what to say next, until Brooke decided she needed to break the ice. "All right, boyfriend, tutor mom, you guys need to leave. Go outside, or upstairs, you guys are making me nervous by just watching me. Trust me, Jamie and I will be fine, right Jamie?" she said turning to the little boy, "maybe you can teach me to play with your Nintendo Wii, will that be ok?" "Ok" he replied, after all he didn't want to hurt his aunt's feelings and she looked really excited to play with the Wii.

And so it was decided that Lucas and Haley would go make lunch, while Brooke and Jamie played with the Wii. "So how is everything with you and Brooke? she seems happy enough" Haley asked as she started making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "Yeah I think she is doing really well, especially after what she has been through, but then again Brooke always was a fighter" he replied.

About 5 minutes later Lucas and Haley returned to the living room to give Jamie and Brooke their lunch. "Don't worry" Haley said as she put down the two sandwiches, "we aren't staying. Actually Brooke, would it be ok if Lucas and I ran to the store real quick? Will you and Jamie be ok?" Brooke shot a quick look of anxiety at Lucas before recovering and smiling at Jamie, "Of course, we will be just fine, take as long as you need."

"Great thanks Brooke! I'll just go grab my purse and my keys." Haley said walking out of the room. As Lucas began to walk out, Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him close so that Jamie wouldn't hear, "Luke, please don't leave me here alone. I have no idea what to say to Jamie, and I really suck at the video game we are playing" panic creeping into her voice. Lucas brushed away some hair from Brooke's face and kissed her forehead, "You are going to be just fine. You are the CEO of a multi-million dollar company, you can do anything. Besides, by the way that Jamie is looking at you right now, you have already won him over." Luke said as they both glanced back at the little boy patiently waiting for his aunt. "You are right, I can do this, I was captain of the cheerleading squad, and student body president. You and Haley have fun, and really, take as long as you need. Now get out of here and let me get back to getting my butt kicked in this game by a five year-old." Brooke said as she pushed Lucas out of the room and bounced back to where Jamie was waiting for her.

It wasn't until Jamie had beaten Brooke 5 more times in tennis that they finally decided to check out what kind of sandwiches Haley had left for them. "Oh look Jamie its peanut butter, your favorite." Brooke said as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Aunt Brooke, can I ask you a question?" Jamie said looking up at her. "Sure James Lucas Scott, you can ask me anything." Brooke replied. "Well, mama said I shouldn't ask you any questions because you might get sad that you don't know what the answer is, but I was just wondering, how come you and Uncle Lucas look at each other funny now? And why did he kiss your forehead like he used to with Aunt Lindsay? " the little boy asked. "Oh yeah" he added, "how did you know peanut butter and jelly was my favorite?"


End file.
